vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoozuki Nantou
Summary Hoozuki Nantou is an Elite Ninja and one of the four kunoichi trained by Souha Sugiyado. Hoozuki is the most mobile of the four, using a custom offroad motorcycle as both a method of transportation and as a weapon. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A with Technique 1 Name: Hoozuki Nantou Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elite Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Has better hearing than normal humans and can track enemies in the dark by smell), master bike driver and stunt master, Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide her own presence), minor resistance to fire/heat Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level with Technique 1 (Shatters concrete walls and can obliterate human bodies, Souha Sugiyado states that Hoozuki has firepower on the level of a tank or a fighter craft) Speed: Likely Peak Human, Supersonic+ combat speed (Can fight on par with the Shirazaya twins, can fight Souha Sugiyado) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Wields a 90+ kg weapon) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (As an Elite Ninja Nantou is likely comparable to Souha Sugiyado in terms of strength, especially since she is augmented by a ninja outfit and he isn't), higher with Countless Calamities' axe form (Able to carve through a building's floor) Durability: Street level (Her ninja outfit allows Hoozuki to not be pierced by normal blades and rifle bullets) Stamina: At least above average Range: At least dozens of meters, likely higher, with Technique 1 Standard Equipment: Countless Calamities, ninja outfit, various small gadgets such as portable airbags Intelligence: Above average, as an Elite Ninja Hoozuki is an expert ninja and spy. Particularly, she's the most mobile of Souha's four students thanks to her skills as a stunt master and bike driver, being capable of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, lifting up the back wheel and spinning on the spot to swing it around like a roundhouse kick, go tightrope walking on it and overall move as if the bike is a part of her own body. She's also skilled at using ropes and ladders, so her role in missions is usually to establish routes for her teammates, but she's also a skilled fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Countless Calamities: A lightweight but powerful reddish off-road motorcycle that weighs more than 90kg. The engine of Countless Calamities has been swapped out and uses special padding and soundproofing materials that Hoozuki can activate to almost silence it entirely. Hoozuki uses Countless Calamities as both a method of transportation and a weapon thanks to its multitool-like transformations. It's mentioned that Hoozuki can install all sorts of gadgets in Countless Calamities, for example, things like antipersonnel radar or IR goggles that would allow her to see in the dark. * Technique 1: Countless Calamities transforms into a wheel shuriken launcher that Hoozuki fires from the hip. The transformation places the two wheels against each other so they can launch projectiles at high speed like a pitching machine. As ammunition Technique 1 fires combination cross shurikens made of special steel. The combination cross shuriken fold up like a pair of scissors, so they can be spread out to form a cross shuriken or folded up to form a stick shuriken. Hoozuki can also adjust how much each shuriken is opened to control the air resistance and alter their speed and course. The shurikens can be fired at variable rates, with a maximum rate of 3600 shurikens per minute, and at subsonic or supersonic speeds. The shurikens have enough power to shatter concrete walls even when fired at subsonic speeds, obliterate humans and destroy Kingdom musketeers (a type of unmanned drone). * Axe Form: Countless Calamities transforms into what looks like a giant brutal axe with two rollers that alternately slice and carve through the target. * Bag Form: Countless Calamities can transform into something like a rectangular student bag so Hoozuki can carry it around. Ninja Outfit: A type of skintight flesh-colored outfit worn by ninja under other clothing. It is made of special bulletproof and bladeproof spiderweb fibers dozens of times stronger than steel, so regular rifle bullets and blades cannot pierce it, although strong impacts can still be felt by the wearer. Besides protection from piercing attacks such as bullets and blades ninja outfits also provide some protection against flames. Ninja outfits include things like chemical winches made from a high-polymer water-absorbing gel or electric-potential-elastic belt cylinders to support the user's movements and increase their physical capabilities. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Hoozuki uses her sense of smell to track enemies in the dark Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. The user is able to whisper without moving their lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear him and the average person won't make out the words even within that range. Even if the user's voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and their voice will match too closely to be decoded. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9